he is my child so he will become a
by mochiizuki
Summary: Ketika Miyuki dan Eijun berdebat mengenai masa depan anak mereka. MiyuSawa. Mpreg. Future!AU. [Complete]


**he is my child so he will become a...**

* * *

 _._

 _Daiya no Ace (c) Terajima Yuji_

 _Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun_

 _ **Warnings:** sho-ai. miyusawa child. family. fluff. trash. eijun(?)._

 _Dedicated to **anclyne.** Cause she s so adamant to make me writing miyusawa fics. Now, are you statisfied? lol_

 _._

* * *

.

.

"AHHHH! LIHAT KAZUYA! MIZUYA SUDAH BISA MELEMPAR BOLA."

Kebisingan sudah jadi pemandangan biasa di kediaman keluarga atlet ini. Pagi hari sendu karena hujan tak membuat intensitas teriakan Eijun menjadi berkurang. Terlebih sejak si mungil Mizuya hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Energi Eijun yang sudah melimpah seakan menjadi makin tak terbatas.

Miyuki terkekeh melihat sang kekasih begitu gembira melihat anak mereka sibuk mengayunkan lengan, melempar setiap bola ping pong yang Eijun berikan. Terpecik keinginan untuk ikut bergabung. Tapi, piring yang menumpuk di tempat cucian lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya. Hasil dari pesta ulang tahun buah hati mereka semalam menghasilkan kerusuhan tak terbayangkan dari para alumnus seido yang datang.

Menaruh piring terakhirnya ke keranjang cuci, ia segera menghampiri keduanya di ruang keluarga. Eijun masih tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan Mizuya. Sementara Miyuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat bola bewarna-warni yang sudah berceceran di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Hei hei, jangan cuma bermain saja kalian..." Miyuki mengambil bola merah, yang entah bagaimana, bisa ada di atas rak buku. "Bereskan juga ini."

"Itu kan tugasmu, Kazuya." Eijun menjulurkan lidah. Mengabaikan sang kepala keluarga dan kembali fokus bermain bersama si kecil dipelukannya.

Sudah terbiasa, Miyuki hanya tersenyum dan segera bersimpuh di hadapan Eijun. Mengawasi anak mereka yang kebingungan karena sudah kehabisan objek untuk di lempar. Terlihat lucu sekali melihat jari-jari mungil itu menggapai udara kosong.

"Ayo sini Mizu-chan, sekarang ganti kau coba tangkap bola yang sudah kau lempar berantakan ini."

Mantan kapten seido itu segera melempar bola yang dia genggam perlahan. Mizuya dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. Tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati kembali mainan yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Ia mengulang lemparannya dan anak lelakinya kembali menangkap bola penuh warna itu dengan tepat.

' _Ho...lumayan juga._ ' Miyuki bergumam dalam hati. ' _Sepertinya anak mereka berbakat untuk menjadi catc_ —'

"Aku rasa mizuya cocok untuk jadi _pitcher_!"

...

...

"Ei—" Miyuki mulai membuka mulut sembari menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ahhhh aku tidak sabar melihat Mizuya melempar di atas _mound_! Pasti dia bisa menguasai semua teknik yang kuajarkan kepadanya!"

"Eij—"

"Pokoknya aku akan membuat Furuya bungkam dengan lemparan straight andalannya itu dan-"

"Eijun! Aku ingin dia jadi _**catcher**_!"

Tiba-tiba sunyi. Sekarang ganti Eijun yang menatap Miyuki.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku ... ingin Mizuya menjadi catcher."

"Tidak, dia lebih berbakat jadi pitcher." Eijun merengut. "Kau sih tadi tidak lihat bagaimana mizu-chan melempar bola! Dia selalu bisa melempar ke arah yang kusuruh tau! Kontrolnya sempurna!" balasnya sengit.

"Tapi kau juga lihat kalau mizuya mampu menangkap semua bola yang kulempar, 'kan? Dia cocok jadi catcher."

"AHHHH BERISIK! POKOKNYA MIZU-CHAN HARUS MENJADI PITCHER."

"Hah?! Tentu saja dia akan jadi catcher! Aku tidak mau anak kita tertular virus idiot para pitcher!"

"JADI, MAKSUDMU AKU IDIOT?!'

Miyuki menyeringai sembari memasang tampang _kau-sendiri-yang-bilang._ '

Eijun langsung _muntab_.

"KAZUYA BODOHHHHH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN MIZUYA PADAMUUU."

"Hahahahahaha. Tapi, dia juga anakku! Coba saja kalau bisa."

Pasangan itu terus melempar ejekan dan teriakan (dalam hal ini Eijun). Sementara sang subjek yang jadi bahan pertengkaran hanya tertawa gembira, jelas tak mengerti apapun.

Sungguh misteri bagaimana hal sepele seperti ini, bisa berujung menjadi perang dunia antara kedua ayah pemula tersebut. Si anak bahkan baru genap berusia dua tahun. Benar-benar perselisihan yang tidak masuk akal.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka mulai kelelahan. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan kesal—sebenarnya hanya Eijun, Miyuki terlihat lebih santai.

"Kau...baru saja memulai perang Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Ucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri saat kau kalah, Sawamura Eijun."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH BODOHHHH!"

Eijun langsung bangkit sambil menggendong Mizuya dan membanting pintu kamar mereka keras. Meninggalkan Miyuki yang terbahak keras melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari sang kekasih.

 _[Pitcher atau Catcher?]_

Mungkin hanya masa depan yang tahu. Tapi, tentu saja ia takkan menyerah untuk mempertahankan posisi kebanggaannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, itulah alasan Miyuki bisa bertemu dengan Eijun.

Jadi, ia hanya bisa menantikan bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka.

.

.

Dan mungkin menertawakan Eijun seumur hidup jika berhasil memenangkan pertaruhan ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 _mungkin. *eh*_

* * *

 _ **A/N :** terus ternyata anak mereka mau jadi pemain bola sepak. /ditimpuk_

 _aduh maaf saya nekat publish fic abal gini. padahal belom nangkep juga karakter mereka. maafkan kalo OOC hahahahaha. *nangis*. ; ;_

 _mind to leave a review. ^^_


End file.
